Teen Series Basic Info
by Easymac120
Summary: Provides all basic information on "EEnE: The Teen Series," including characters, places, and how to write fics based on it and "Rise of The Gourd." This doesn't need to be reviewed.


**_ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:_**

**1. Edwin Horace "Ed" Christensen: (Appearance):** Ed has gotten bigger and stronger, and his hair is combed like in "Over Your Ed." His hygeine also improved, except for his still-smelly armpits which he considers "manly." He still wears his trademark green jacket, red-&-white shirt, blue jeans and black Jordans. **(Bio & Personality):** Ed has wisened up and become smarter over the timeskip as a result of intensive tutoring from Double-D, and his sense of memory also improved as he was able to accurately memorize a map he read in the finale, "EEnE's Fantastic Finale." However, Ed still acts silly sometimes (which earned him a Class Clown title in "Past is Ed") and still has a few girl problems. He's also still obsessed with gravy, buttered toast, chickens and sci-fi movies, and is still terrified of deodorant as shown in the Halloween special. Sarah also implies in "Past is Ed" that Ed enjoys popcorn, and he hogs it all whenever it's made. Ed works part-time at Rolf's farm (where Rolf addresses him as "Pheasant Tail") in several episodes, and he has become interested in sports, drawing comics, and rock & metal music, even (temporarily) joining Rachel's goth metal band in "Music to My Eds." In "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow," Ed is also shown to be a good bowler, which is further supported by his bowling alias "Turkey Sandwich Ed" (turkey sandwich here being a reference to bowler's jargon). In the episode "You Are What You Ed," Ed develops a crush on May after she saved him from starvation (which was the consequence of his mother banning his favorite foods to forcibly improve his eating habits). And later, in the Christmas special "EEnE's Holly Jolly Holiday," Ed finally confesses his love to May, kissing her and becoming an item with her. Since then, Ed has proven to be very caring and protective towards May, as he furiously assaulted Eddy after the latter repeatedly attacked May in the Valentines special "EEnE's Lovey Dovey Lugaboo," and they even cried together at one point during the finale when news came that Peach Creek would be torn down and thus they'd have to move away from each other. Ed has also grown closer to his little sister Sarah since the events of BPS, even going as far as to risk his life to protect her in "Return of the Eds."

**2. Eddward Marion "Double-D" Hart: (Appearance):** Double-D has become a bit tougher but is still weaker and scrawnier than the other boys. His hair also grew longer. He wears a red polo shirt, purple shorts, red socks and blue Nikes; plus a necktie during school. He occasionally wears a brown jacket for outside. During "Rise of The Gourd" his hat comes off, revealing a large scar running down his head and parting his hair. **(Bio & Personality):** Double-D has become the smartest guy in school, all his classes being Honors and AP. He is the school valedictorian as he explained in "Nine to Ed," and his yearbook shows in "Past is Ed" that he, along with Nazz, is the most likely to succeed in the future. He also revealed in "Nine to Ed" that he is a member of the student council and president of the school's chess club, and Nazz revealed in "Past is Ed" that Double-D is responsible for Ed becoming smarter. Despite becoming tougher, he still dislikes fighting and is still highly germophobic and obsessive-compulsive. He has also, during the timeskip, repaired and re-painted the retro van from the junkyard to use as his own personal ride, though Ed and Eddy also occasionally use it for their own purposes in episodes like "My Ed for You" and "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow." Double-D fitted the van with various gadgets and parts including jet boosters, extendable wheel claws, springs, and even an inflatable raft, but despite all these enhancements, it was ultimately destroyed during the finale. It's been revealed that Double-D secretly loved Marie after she and the other Kankers saved him and his fellow Eds in BPS. Double-D tried to confess his feelings to Marie on several occasions, but failed everytime due to his shyness and fear of her. It wasn't until "My Ed for You" that he was finally able to tell her, and they kissed and became a couple. Double-D still gets unnerved by Marie sometimes despite being an item with her, yet he still finds her to be a sweet girl on the inside and he even tries helping her with her smoking problem in "One Flew Over the Eds." They ultimately make love in "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow" after Double-D finally learns to loosen up his workaholic attitude and have fun. Marie later says in the finale that Double-D is one of a kind and is the only one that can make her feel special, and he even dedicates a song to her at the end for when he eventually leaves her to go to college. Marie and Eddy also implied in "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow" that Double-D dances very good while intoxicated.

**3. Eddy Skipper McGee: (Appearance): **Eddy has gotten taller but is still short compared to the other boys (slightly taller than Sarah and Jimmy). He still has only 3 hairs, but now has a goatee and eyebrow piercings. He wears a yellow shirt with a red stripe and long purple sleeves, blue jeans, and red converse all-stars. **(Bio & Personality):** Eddy is one of the most popular guys in school despite his money and jawbreaker obsessions which obviously cause problems (like trying to catch a huge, prehistoric, man-eating fish named Ol' Chomps for a 5000-dollar prize in "Eds n Chips"). However, he pulls scams less often, only doing so to keep himself going until he gets another job, which he was apparently fired from several times. His latest job is in a game store, according to Nazz in "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow." He has also taken up smoking, shown in several episodes. Eddy has developed a friendly rivalry with Kevin, and they often prank each other. He also likes to wise-crack and joke around as shown in numerous episodes. Eddy will go to extremes to keep his reputation clean (not that it's ever really clean), such as moving to delete an embarrassing video of him drunkenly lap-dancing on Lee in "Party at My Ed." It was also revealed in the Halloween special "EEnE's Scary Squirmy Screamathon" that his worst fear is giving money to the homeless. Later, in the Valentines special, it's revealed that Eddy dated Nazz during the timeskip. In the same episode, Eddy also learned of his fellow Eds dating May and Marie Kanker, and was infuriated. He paid an attractive peer named Ian Valentine to drive them apart by brainwashing May and Marie with his looks, while Eddy simultaneously rejected Lee's advances. But ultimately, after Eddy's plan backfires and Ian brainwashes all the girls at the Valentines dance except Lee, Eddy confesses to Lee that he liked her all along ever since she saved him from Plank's giant robot Cucurbitron during "Rise of The Gourd," but he always pushed her and the other Kankers away because he felt that dating them would ruin their (the Eds') reputations. But in the end, Eddy came to accept the Kankers, and he & Lee finally became a couple after taking down Ian. However, despite being together and caring for each other (with Lee comforting a stressed Eddy in the finale), they still argue and fight a lot as shown in "One Flew Over the Eds" and "Nine to Ed." In "Return of the Eds," Eddy is shocked that his older brother, Danny, became a drug lord and leader of a Lemon Brook gang called the Acids, and Eddy determines to take him down. He eventually confronts Danny and defeats him, then Eddy determines to become better than Danny ever was. This is revisited in "Past is Ed" when Eddy plans a senior prank that he claims will surpass his brother's, but the mention of Danny makes Double-D, Nazz and Lee suspicious. When it's revealed that Danny's prank got him expelled, everyone turns against Eddy's prank and try talking him out of it, but Eddy stubbornly refuses, leading all his friends to abandon him. Eddy goes on with his prank alone, but at the last moment, he realizes that he's become like Danny in that his prank will destroy the school, so he quits the prank and rekindles with his friends the next day. But since he left behind the materials for his prank, Sarah, Jimmy, and their friends Zoe & Kyle took it to initiate the prank at the junior high school.

**4. Sarah Lynn Christensen: (Appearance):** Sarah has grown her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She wears a short-sleeved pink shirt, blue jeans, pink converse all-stars, the same earrings, and a multicolored bracelet. She occasionally wears a light blue hoodie for outside. **(Bio & Personality):** Sarah no longer thinks of Ed as an idiot and has grown much closer to him, yet she is still rude and snobbish, and she still bosses Ed around like she does with everybody. She also still threatens to snitch on Ed by telling their mom, as shown in "From Ed to Eternity." However, in the Halloween special, Sarah was shown to actually fear Ed. Over the timeskip, Sarah has developed anger issues due to the older boys' antics, and she tries unsuccessfully to suppress it. Fortunately, Kyle helps curb her temper via relaxation drills and exercises, but in "Stark Raving Ed," Sarah's anger intensifies and drives her insane as she tries to contain it. Her bottled-up anger manifests as imaginary clones of herself that attack her, but she defeats all of them in a climactic inner battle at the end of the episode, thus finally curing herself of her anger issues as a result and her friends cheer! However, Sarah is still easily annoyed as shown when her friend Zoe was fooling around with other peoples' luggage in "Nine to Ed." It was also revealed in "Stark Raving Ed" that Sarah likes teen singer Justin Bieber.

**5. James Lucas "Jimmy" Blackwell Jr: (Appearance):** Jimmy is still a thin flimsy weakling, but he has removed his retainer after getting his teeth fixed via dental surgery during the timeskip. He wears a turquoise vest over a long-sleeved white shirt, khaki pants, and black sneakers.** (Bio & Personality):** Jimmy aspires to become a famous entertainer, but wants to become braver and stronger to achieve this. He's still accident-prone and so he's very cautious and tries to keep others out of trouble. This is especially true of Zoe, who constantly worries Jimmy with her crazy antics and he tries saving her, only to get dragged along instead. Zoe has been shown to like Jimmy, but he usually shys away from her whenever she makes advances on him. Later in the finale, however, he revealed that he truly appreciated her and that she always cheered him up when he was down. Jimmy has become very insecure due to his physical inadequacy, and this inadequacy led to him being excluded from competing in a boys vs girls competition in "Nine to Ed." However, when Jimmy consumes extracts from Rolf's Titan Cap mushrooms in "The Incredible Ed," he transforms into a hulking, aggressive brute to exact revenge on a bully named Andrew. He quickly goes out of control afterwards, and his friends were forced to stop him. Also, with Eddy pulling scams less often, Jimmy has since stepped up to replace him in that niche thanks to being taught how to scam by Eddy in the cartoon series. But just like how Eddy got a scammer's block in "Stuck in Ed," the same happened to Jimmy in "One Flew Over the Eds."

**6. Nazzarine Arielle "Nazz" Van Bartonschmeer: (Appearance):** Nazz now has long flowing hair, and has developed perfect feminine curves. She wears a black shirt with a white collar and cuffs, mid-length purple jeans, black converse all-stars, gold earrings with her name on them, and a gold bracelet. She occasionally wears light blue hoodie for outside.** (Bio & Personality):** Nazz is an Honors student and was titled along with Double-D as the most likely student to succeed in "Past is Ed." However, she still cheerleads, sings and dances with her best friend Jenna (and also May in dancing and Rachel in singing), and she is a real party girl as shown in "Party at My Ed,""Green Around the Eds" and "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow" (the latter taking place in her own house while her mom was away). She also takes dance classes along with Jenna and May as revealed in "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow". However, Nazz has become very self-conscious about her appearance and weight, and she developed eating problems which led to her becoming morbidly obese in "You Are What You Ed," much to her family's frustration. But after that episode, Nazz seems to have curbed her bad eating habits. Nazz works for her family's babysitting-&-daycare service as shown in "Eds Gone Wild." It was also revealed in the Halloween special that her worst fear is riding inside an elevator, presumably due to getting stuck in one when she was younger. During the timeskip, Nazz dated Eddy, but they broke up after two years together. Later, during the Teen Series, Nazz longed for the affection of Ian Valentine, only to be brainwashed by his charm (along with almost every other girl in school) during the Valentines special. Ian was later defeated by Eddy and the other boys (whose girlfriends Ian stole), leaving a crushed Nazz without a date for the Valentines dance. But then Jonny stepped up, declaring his love for her after she saved him from the kids' wrath at the end of "Rise of The Gourd," and Nazz also admitted that she also liked some of Jonny's aspects, so they became a couple. Later, in "Stark Raving Ed," it's revealed that Nazz is a Gemini, and that she drives a silver SUV. In the finale, Nazz assumes a super-heroine alter-ego called "Honey Dew" (a double-pun on the honeydew melon and her being Jonny's girlfriend) while Jonny becomes Captain Melonhead, and like Melonhead, Honey Dew has superhuman agility and speed. She uses melon-themed weaponry such as automatic seed pistols and melons that burst to release shrapnel-like seeds.

**7. Kevin William Dorn: (Appearance):** Kevin still wears his hat but has more hair reaching his shoulders, and he grew a goatee. He wears a short-sleeved green shirt, black shorts, and black Nikes. He occasionally wears an orange hoodie for outside. **(Bio & Personality):** Kevin is still a jock, being the captain of the football and basketball teams, and was titled as the most athletic student along with another classmate named Steve in "Past is Ed." He has ceased using the word "dork" over the timeskip, replacing it with "douche" and variants of "douche" to suit given situations. Kevin also sold his bike over the timeskip to buy a motorcycle he affectionately named "Kathleen" (a reference to his voice actor in the cartoon series, Kathleen Barr). He has a friendly rivalry with Eddy in which they pull pranks on each other, and has been crushing on Nazz's friend Jenna from the moment he met her. Despite liking Jenna (even babbling about her hotness during a drunken stupor in "Green Around the Eds"), Kevin still teases and mocks her (plus girls in general as shown in "Nine to Ed"), though at times he really does try his best, such as in the Valentines special when he gave her a rose and went to the Valentines dance with her, and he even rushed to her defense to save her from an Acid who attempted to rape her in "Return of the Eds!" Kevin also gets nervous around Jenna sometimes, especially when she wears revealing attire, such as when they first danced together in a nightclub during Rolf's flashbacks in "Betroth-Ed." In "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow," Kevin and Jenna bring their relationship to the next level by making love in bed (told via online chat since they didn't actually appear in the episode). According to Nazz in the same episode, Kevin works at a video store. In "Nine to Ed," after winning a bet against Jenna, Kevin decided to name their first son Drew when they bear him.

**8. Jonathan "Jonny 2x4" Ludgate: (Appearance):** Jonny has grown his hair into a big afro, but it's usually covered by the blue beanie he now wears. He also still wears a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and sandals, but has also added an acorn necklace. He occasionally wears a gray sweater for outside. **(Bio & Personality):** Jonny became a super villain called "The Gourd" after getting beat up by the kids in BPS, and in "Rise of The Gourd," he set his revenge into motion. He and his sidekick "Timber the Dark Shard (Plank)" were eventually defeated and their plans foiled, but in the end, Double-D and Nazz convinced the other kids to forgive him and embrace him as their friend again. Over the following years, Jonny has become more independent of Plank and now speaks his own mind more often, but he still talks to Plank and carries him around. He also got a motor scooter to get around, as shown in "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow." Jonny's environmentalist ways have also become more prominent (as shown in "I Get an Ed Out of You"), and he has also mastered tree-climbing and learned how to talk to animals & trees. Furthermore, he and Plank got jobs in a pet shop (strange how Plank got one, eh). Dead animals mounted as trophies were also revealed to be his worst fear in the Halloween special. Jonny had a crush on Nazz ever since she saved him from the other kids' wrath during "Rise of The Gourd," but he couldn't bring himself to tell her until the Valentines special. Nazz accepted him as she found his environmental side and dance skills (which he prominently displays in "Nine to Ed") attractive, and they danced and became a couple. Jonny has also been keeping tabs on local gangs since first joining and subsequently ditching a gang called the Drupes in "I Get an Ed Out of You." He & Plank regularly check around for signs of gang activity, and in "Return of the Eds," he quickly warned his friends not to attack invading Acids- rivals of the Drupes- because they had guns. Later in the episode, the Drupes return to help battle and defeat the Acids, the Drupes having had a change of heart after Jonny told them off in "I Get an Ed Out of You." At the end of the episode, Jonny and the Drupes make a truce and become friends before parting ways. In "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow," Plank convinced Jonny to organize a senior skip, which led to all the High School Seniors skipping school, and Plank later got drunk at Nazz's party! It's unknown how he managed to drink. In the finale, Jonny and Plank re-adopt their "Captain Melonhead" and "Splinter the Wonderwood" alter-egos alongside Honey Dew, Nazz's alter-ego, in order to battle loggers planning to clear the Peach Creek woods.

**9. Rolf Vorlik: (Appearance):** Rolf, like Ed, has gotten bigger and stronger and is one of the toughest guys around. His hair also grew longer, the back of which is tied down into a ponytail. He wears a yellow shirt with diagnal red stripes, blue jeans, and the same sneakers. He occasionally wears a brown wool sweater for outside. **(Bio & Personality):** Rolf still holds his odd European heritage in highest regard, but has taken more interest in urban culture and slang. He tries hard to master slang, but often gets it confused or misinterpreted. Rolf has also expanded his farm to accomodate more animals, including Julian the bull, Fido the sheepdog, and Meggy the pig (whom Rolf inherited from one of Jenna's relatives). It was revealed in the Halloween special that Rolf was once stalked by a creepy bear-man back in the old country. This scarred Rolf for life, and he's been terrified of the bear-man (and anything bear-related) ever since. Recently, in "One flew Over the Eds," Ed hinted that Rolf was having some kind of business with a then-unseen girl named Nell. Nell later appears in "Betroth-Ed," where she's revealed to be a childhood friend of Rolf back in the Old Country, and that Rolf is marrying her as part of the Old Country tradition. However, unbeknownst to Rolf, he would have to move away once he marries, and so his friends tried to drive him and Nell apart. Their attempts failed, but in the process, Rolf learned of what would happen if he married. He was greatly strained and conflicted between staying with his friends and following his native customs, but in the end, Rolf declined the marriage and chose to stay with his friends, lashing out at his family for not telling him that he'd have to move. However, he promised that he would still marry Nell in the future, which she was ok with as she also rebelled, and Rolf's friends were overjoyed after he chose to stay with them. Later, in "Past is Ed," Rolf was titled in the yearbook as the most unique student, and Rachel also described him as such previously in "Betroth-Ed." It was also shown in "Betroth-Ed" that Rolf still led Jimmy and Jonny within the Urban Rangers, though in the finale, Rolf rallies many other Urban Rangers from neighboring towns to help defend Peach Creek from demolition.

**10. Leah Belle "Lee" Kanker-Hughes: (Appearance):** Lee has re-styled her curly hair into a more flowing look that reveals her right eye (speaking of which, I don't think her 3rd eye in BPS is canon; I believe it's only a one-time gag). She also has purple eyeshadows, a nose piercing, and a "K" tattoo (signifying her surname, and together with Rachel's "O" tattoo, they acrynomize "Knock Out") on the back of her neck. She wears a long-sleeved white shirt with red stripes, blue jeans with a studded pink belt, purple boots, a blue hairband, and gold earrings. She occasionally wears a white coat for outside.** (Bio & Personality):** Lee still leads her sisters with her wit and cunning, and the three have come to more friendly terms with the other girls. Lee has also taken up smoking, got a job at a local supermarket called "Dickies," and learned how to drive her mother's pickup truck. It was also revealed in the Halloween special that her worst fear is getting her hair cut off. In the Valentines special, it was revealed that Lee was bullied and treated like an outcast as a toddler due to her "ugly" appearance, and she came to despise the "cool kids" as a result. But her mother told her that she'll always be beautiful in her own way, and that she had to stay strong and never give up on anything because "Kankers never quit." For that reason, Lee never gave up in her quest for Eddy's affection. Eddy admitted his feelings during the Valentines special, having secretly liked Lee since "Rise of The Gourd," and they collaborated to bring down Ian Valentine (who brainwashed all the other girls at the Valentines dance) before finally kissing and becoming a couple at the end of the episode. However, despite making an effective team, she and Eddy are still prone to disagreements and they frequently clash for the right of dominance. Their relationship was strained in "Past is Ed" due to Eddy's planning of a destructive prank, but they later got back together after Eddy had a change of heart. In "Return of the Eds," Lee's father Butch returned alongside Eddy's brother Danny and the Acids, with Butch aiming to take Lee for his magic circus. After Butch captures her sisters and mother, Lee is forced to face off against him, eventually defeating him by using his magic against him.

**11. Marie Nicole Kanker-Robbins: (Appearance):** Marie has grown her blue hair into a spiky ponytail, has an octopus tattoo on her shoulder, and got several peircings to her ears, tongue, chest, upper back and bellybutton, which is heart-shaped. She gets a new bellybutton ring, with her and Double-D's initials, at the end of the finale to symbolize her and Double-D's relationship. Marie wears a short-sleeved black shirt with a pink heart, green shorts with chains and a pink belt, black converse all-stars, and replaced her wristband with a fingerless glove. She occasionally wears a red hoodie for outside. In "Return of the Eds," Marie is also revealed to have a glass eye. **(Bio & Personality):** She has become more of a rebellious punk girl and got into a lot of conflict. Her relationship with her mother had also become strained, but later came to understand her mother after Rachel told the truth to her. And despite her tough exterior, deep down Marie was frustrated and misunderstood, vandalizing property with spray-paintings and making tree-carvings to express her love for Double-D as she couldn't tell him herself, because she would only go crazy and smother him with kisses again. She finally admits her genuine love for him while facing off against her estranged father Bubba in "My Ed for You," and was overjoyed when Double-D returned her affection. However, Marie still tends to unnerve Double-D (because he still isn't used to being in a relationship) and she still occasionally abuses him (she is a Kanker, after all), but in "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow," they finally get down n dirty and make love on Jimmy's couch! It was revealed in the Halloween special that her worst fear is being a girly girl, and she is also shown to have a liking for "Molissee's" chocolates in the Valentines special. She also smokes, which Double-D tried to help her curb in "One Flew Over the Eds." In "Betroth-Ed," Marie said that if she never met Double-D, then she would date Rolf. In "My Ed for You," Marie is hinted to have a glass right eye. She confirms this in "Return of the Eds" by showing her glass eye to Double-D, having poked out her original right eye by accident when she was younger. In "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow," it's revealed that Marie can drive, using her mom's pickup truck like Lee.

**12. May Elizabeth Kanker-Turner: (Appearance):** May is still buck-toothed and is the only Kanker that still has freckles. She has grown her hair to knee-length, with a large pink bow tied near the end. She wears a light gray sweater with 3/4 sleeves, a red skirt with a pink belt, long black toe-socks with white flip-flops, a blue kerchief in her hair, and pearl earrings. She occasionally wears a green-&-white jacket for outside. **(Bio & Personality):** May has become a bit smarter but is still rather ditzy and gullible. She also obsesses more about Ed than her sisters do with Double-D and Eddy, even going as far as to build a shrine for Ed in her and her sisters' closet as shown in "You Are what You Ed." Her devotion to Ed eventually paid off, as he developed a secret crush on her in "You Are What You Ed" after she saved him from starvation, and they finally come together as a couple in the Christmas special. But while still loving Ed, May was turned off by Ed's acne in "One Flew Over the Eds" and told him to cover it up. May also learned how to swallow and regurgitate things at will over the timeskip, and she used this to serve Ed his life-saving meal and to provide various weaponry in "Return of the Eds." In the Halloween special, it was revealed that her worst fear is (predictably) the dentist, and she deeply fears her mother as well. May is also the only one among the Kankers who believes in Santa Claus. In "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow," May is revealed to take dance classes along with Nazz and Jenna, and also that she loves guitar songs. She was also shown to be quite close to her father Rod. She was devastated after learning of his death, and she lamented in the finale about how she wanted him to see her graduate. She was comforted by Ed.

_**MY CHARACTERS: PART A (Main OCs)**  
><em>

**1. Jennifer Marcela "Jenna" Flores: (Appearance):** Jenna is Nazz's Venezuelan best friend and was the third OC to move into Peach Creek. She lives in the 2nd cul-de-sac. Being an immigrant from Venezuela, Jenna has a sexy accent to match. She is dark-skinned like Rolf and Jonny, has rich dark brown hair with a long fringe framing the right side of her face, hazel eyes (according to Kevin in "Green Around the Eds" though it wasn't actually shown), an orange mouth with a purple tongue, and pink lipstick and nails. She wears the same clothes and accessories as Nazz, but her earrings say "Jenn" and she has a pink hoodie instead of light blue. She also has a bellybutton piercing, which Nazz lacks. **(Bio & Personality):** Jenna shares a lot in common with her best friend Nazz in personality, fashion, and tastes, but they also have differences. Unlike Nazz, Jenna is impatient, short-tempered, and is "conceited" according to Nazz in "One Flew Over the Eds" and "uptight" according to Kevin in "Eds Gone Wild." Jenna uses her head while Nazz mainly uses her heart, and Jenna can be quite outspoken and rude at times as shown in numerous occasions. She also has a habit of flipping the bird whenever she's agitated. Jenna developed an instant liking for Kevin the moment they met in "Rise of The Gourd," but Jenna also grew to resent Kevin after she caught him peeping on her. Then Kevin won her heart again after saving her from The Gourd's (Jonny's) robot hordes, and Jenna has loved him ever since. She usually tries hiding this love (except during the Valentines special), but Kevin is aware of it and teases Jenna for it. But whenever this happens, Jenna denies any affection and claims that she "hates" Kevin and the other boys for their immature antics, even calling Kevin a Neanderthal in the episode "Ed Stroke." Yet, her worst fear is Kevin dying (as shown in the Halloween special), and she even planned out her future life with him! Starting in "One Flew Over the Eds," Jenna begins affectionately addressing Kevin as "Kevvie," and later in the episode, she aggressively rushed to Kevin's defense when Marie attacked him. She defends Kevin again, this time from Eddy, in "Past is Ed." Jenna also keeps a plush doll of Kevin in her bedroom as revealed in "Stark Raving Ed," and in "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow," she took Kevin to spend some lone time with him at a coastal town called Pomelo Beach, where they finally "got it on" (this wasn't actually shown, though). She even cried in the finale over the fact that she wouldn't see Kevin again if they were to move away, due to the plans to tear down Peach Creek at the time. However, when she discovered that Kevin recorded their intimacy in secret and showed it to the other boys at one point in "Nine to Ed," Jenna was infuriated and threatened him into deleting it. In "Stark Raving Ed," Jenna mentioned that Johnny Depp is her favorite actor, and in "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow" it's also revealed that Jenna could drive (as when she drove her father's old minivan, possibly inheriting it, to go to Pomelo Beach with Kevin), that she takes dance classes alongside Nazz and May, and that she works alongside Lee at "Dickies." She also sings alongside Nazz and Rachel in the school choir.

Jenna is named after Jenn Forgie, who voiced Nazz in Season 3.

**2. Paul Elijah Stewart: (Appearance):** Paul is African-American and was the fourth OC to move into Peach Creek, living in the 2nd cul-de-sac. He moved in from a city called Watermelon Falls. Paul has black hair done into cornrows, has a yellow-green mouth with a light blue tongue, and wears a red-&-white jersey shirt, short blue jeans sagging below his waist, red-&-white adidas superstars, and a white du-rag. He occasionally wears a blue "B-Boy" hoodie for outside.** (Bio & Personality):** Paul enjoys playing sports, breakdancing, and hanging out with his homies. He refers to all his friends by nickname (example: Eddy is "McMoney" and Rolf "Country Boy"). However, he is rather sadistic as he enjoys watching fights, even if they involve his freinds. He also had a girl obsession and was extremely perverted (ever since he was young), as he kept a huge collection of porn magazines, regularly peeped on girls (a practice he introduced to Eddy and Kevin soon after he moved in), and likes telling sex jokes. He even enjoys it when girls torture him! The one exception to all of this was Rachel, whom Paul has been extremely terrified of after she caught him peeping on her in the girls' locker room when they were younger and, according to Paul, she nearly "took away (his) manhood." In fact, by the episode "Peeping Ed," Paul's extreme perversion has caused him to become ostracized by his peers (even fellow perverts Kevin and Eddy), and in the same episode, he finally breaks down and confesses his sexual addiction. The Eds help him control his urges, but Paul soon reverts back to his old ways, but in the the process, he unintentionally saves a girl named Tracy via CPR (while actually trying to molest her) and she becomes his girlfriend. They remained together through the next three episodes before, for unknown reasons, breaking up prior to the events of "One Flew Over the Eds." But Paul eventually moves on, and he mentioned that he was conducting some "experiments." One such experiment was shown in "Stark Raving Ed," where he dressed and acted like a baby to get motherly affection from the girls, only to get a savage beating from Sarah. Paul also experimented with Rolf's fiance Nell in "Betroth-Ed" by offering help and service for her as part of making a "solid friendship." However, when he saw Nell's gross body hair later in the episode, Paul was mortified and he fainted. In "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow," Paul undertook yet another experiment in which he followed Rachel around in secret and recorded her interests & hobbies, because he wanted to redeem himself in her eyes and become friends with her. But Rachel eventually caught him in the act at Nazz's party, and he fearfully screamed out his intentions and how he wanted to make up for what he did. Fortunately, this worked and Rachel warmed up to him, and after they shared a moment with each other, they spent the rest of the party with each other. Their relationship steadily improved, as shown when Rachel cleaned him (by throwing him into the ocean) after he puked on himself in "Nine to Ed," affectionately called him "hun" afterward, and culminated with Paul receiving a kiss from her at the end of the finale! In "Past is Ed," Paul is revealed to have been one of the school's Class Clowns in the yearbook alongside Ed, and that he is able to drive. He used his father's car, but his reckless driving (plus phone-calling while doing so) caused him to crash moments later, for which his father beat him and is making him pay off for a new car. In the finale, Paul was shown to believe that he couldn't cry over Peach Creek's impending demoliton due to being a man, but Rachel told him otherwise since everyone else was.

Paul is named after David Paul Grove, Jonny's voice actor (because I believe Jonny is half-black).

**3. Kyle Melanosky: (Appearance):** Kyle is Caucasian and a friend of Sarah & Jimmy, and was the second OC to move into Peach Creek. He lives in the 2nd cul-de-sac, and he came from Pomelo Beach. His face bears some resemblance to Double-D's, and he has spiky black hair, a red mouth with a turquoise tongue, and he speaks with a surfer accent. He wears an orange shirt with a tropical green palm tree logo, blue shorts, green-&-white pumas, and a shell necklace. He occasionally wears a brown hoodie for outside.** (Bio & Personality):** Kyle is usually calm and laidback. Just as Sarah dominates over Jimmy, the cool and composed Kyle wields seniority over the more rowdy Zoe. He also seems to be quite popular with the ladies, as he played guitar songs for some girls in "The Incredible Ed" and for Nazz & Jenna in "Green Around the Eds," and even Rachel has shown a liking towards him, calling him "adorable!" But he is also shown to be lustful like many other boys, as he was turned on by a flirtatious Zoe in "Nine to Ed." Kyle is the only one who ever helps Sarah with her anger problems, and fortunately he handles her well by teaching her relaxation drills and exercises, which he in turn learned from his mother. He also helped Jimmy with his self-esteem in "The Incredible Ed," and in the same episode, Kyle is also shown to be a pacifist as he tried (unsuccessfully) to talk the then-enraged Jimmy out of using violence. However, Kyle's pacifism is questionable, as he actively fought alongside his friends (Sarah, Jimmy and Zoe) against many others to claim a 100-dollar bill in "One Flew Over the Eds," and he later took part alongside said friends again in setting up a prank in Peach Creek Junior High in "Past is Ed" (though they took this prank from Eddy after he decided not to use it for his class's senior prank). Kyle loves playing his trademark guitar (made by his father for him) and he frequently plays it for friends. His guitar-play also reflects his mood, as shown in the finale when he played sad tunes in response to having to move away from his friends due to Peach Creek's impending demolition. Kyle cherishes his guitar deeply and he will panic if anything happens to it (much like Kevin did with his bike in the original series). In fact, he's so deeply attached to his guitar that he even got several spare guitars to use as substitutes during possible disaster scenarios (as shown in "Eds n Chips")! Kyle later uses his guitar to make money, as shown when Nazz paid him to play it at her party "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow." He's also very talented at surfing and volleyball, and he also knows how to perform CPR as shown in "I Get an Ed Out of You." It was revealed in the Halloween special that his worst fear is hail, because it's "downright deadly."

Kyle is named after my middle school friend, Kyle Melanosky, and I borrowed some of his traits to put into this character.

**4. Amy Zoe Navarro: (Appearance):** Amy Zoe, usually addressed simply as Zoe, is a Filipino immigrant and another friend of Sarah and Jimmy. She was the fifth and last of the main OCs to move into Peach Creek, and lives in the 2nd cul-de-sac. She was born in Manila, and after moving to America, she lived in a town called Lake Tangerine for some time before moving to Peach Creek. Zoe has tan skin, a pink mouth with a green tongue, pink lipstick (though a lighter shade than her mouth), maroon hair done into pigtails (like Bubbles from PPG, but longer), a bang of hair between her eyes, and red nails. She wears a bright magenta tubetop, open-toed black leggings, bright magenta sandals, black armbands, and bright magenta earrings.** (Bio & Personality):** Zoe is wild, eccentric and hyperactive as a result of excessive sugar intake, which leads to her talking and laughing alot. She's also rather crude for her age and feminine mannerisms, often making gross and/or sexual comments, eating raw potatoes at Rolf's farm when they first met during Rolf's flashbacks in "Betroth-Ed," and even farting in Eddy's face in "One Flew Over the Eds!" Zoe also has a very strong sexual drive for a 12-year-old, shown in "Peeping Ed" when she comes onto Paul as part of his perversion rehab, and again in "Nine to Ed" when she uses beach balls as breasts & buttocks to turn on Jimmy & Kyle (Sarah even described her as a "horn dog" during the latter moment). Zoe later explained in "Nine to Ed" that her sexual behavior was the result of watching her parents have intercourse several years ago, and because her father called it a "great thing." Zoe dislikes boredom and so she is always looking for excitement, and she utters her catchphrase "Most WICKED!" when she finds something particularly exciting, such as the Eds' scams in "I Get an Ed Out of You" and driving a wrecking crane in the finale. She especially enjoys going to the Mondo-A-GoGo theme park, as shown when she sneaked onto PCH's senior trip to go there in "Nine to Ed" with Sarah, Jimmy and Kyle in tow. However, this lust clouds her judgment and she has little sense of danger. This worries Jimmy so he tries saving her, only to get dragged along instead. Zoe seems to have a liking for Jimmy, shown in "From Ed to Eternity," the Halloween special, and the Valentines special, and starting in the Valentines special, Zoe has been affectionately addressing Jimmy as "Jim Jim!" She then openly admits to loving Jimmy in "Nine to Ed" and she acted sexually towards him, but this only scared him, so Zoe promptly apologized and promised to try not to act so dirty again. She and Jimmy had an intimate moment in the finale, showing their love for each other and saying they would miss each other (due to having to move away so Peach Creek could be torn down), and Zoe kissed Jimmy after telling him that they would "always be in each others' hearts." Zoe also flirts with Kyle, wanting him to suck her toes while Rolf was bathing them along with everyone else during "Betroth-Ed." Zoe has various talents including extreme flexibility, balancing numerous objects simultaneously, and sniffing out things like a dog. She also likes sour-apple-lime-flavored jawbreakers, dancing (describing it as "becoming one with your inner freak") and DDR, and professional ice-skater Apolo Ohno (all revealed in "Stark Raving Ed"), even calling Ohno her "husband!" Her worst fear, revealed in the Halloween special, is being trapped in an empty room, which could possibly be due to having no way to exert her hyperactive self. And despite her normally cheerful and hyperactive nature, Zoe can be extremely serious when the situation calls for it, such as when her pet dog Sparky was trapped in a frozen pond in "From Ed to Eternity," when Sarah starts losing control of her anger in "Stark Raving Ed," and when she was told of Peach Creek's impending demoliton in the finale.

Zoe is named after one of the show's production assistants, Zoe Borroz.

**5. Rachel Ann Owens: (Appearance):** Rachel is a pale-skinned, Irish-American goth girl, and was the first OC to move into Peach Creek. She moved in from Detroit, and lives several blocks down from the cul-de-sacs. Rachel is fairly tall (on par with Lee) and she has shoulder-length black hair with purple streaks and sideswept bangs covering her left eye, heavy black eye makeup, purple lipstick and nails, a pink mouth with a red tongue, a labret piercing, an "O" tattoo on the back of her neck (signifying her surname, and together with Lee's "K" tattoo, they acronymize "Knock Out"), angel wings tattoed onto her back, and a pink starfish tattoo on her right hip near her stomach. And unlike all the other characters, her eyes have permanent gray irises, which are pupil-less. She inherited these eyes from her father Eli. Rachel wears a black top over a long-sleeved fishnet shirt, a black skirt (which obscures her starfish tattoo) with a purple belt, fishnet stockings, black boots, silver cross earrings, a black choker that covers her "O" tattoo, and a white flower clip in her hair. She occasionally wears a gray jacket for outside. **(Bio & Personality):** At first sight, Rachel appears to be cold and detached. This is a facade, however, as Rachel is actually quite nice and friendly, but since she tends to keep away from most people except for her closest friends, she appears less often than the other main OCs. Despite this, she's very perceptive and wise for her age and she is much more mature than other teenage girls, being able to keep her cool in most situations and very rarely losing her temper (and when she does, it's with good reason). However, she does occasionally show her wild side, such as engaging Marie in a high-speed car race in "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow" and planning to attend a party later in the episode, both of which sharply contrast with her initial Gothic character. In regards to this, Rachel dispels goth-related stereotypes and explains that she and other "goths" are in fact normal people like everyone else, and that even she needs to get loose every once in a while. In fact, she seems to abhor all stereotypes as well as Facebook, both shown in "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow." The same episode also reveals that Rachel smokes (though Marie hinted at this in "One Flew Over the Eds"), that Baileys coffee is her favorite drink, and that she makes her own clothing such as the revealing outfit she wore to Nazz's party. Rachel drives a black sedan (shown in several episodes), and she's also shown to be a talented singer as she's a member of the school choir and does the lead vocals for her rockband Eternal Moonlight, which is composed of her fellow goths Sean (who frequently breaks the 4th wall), Bill (who is very sarcastic) and Dean (who never speaks until the finale), with Sean being the closest to her. In addition to rock music, Rachel is also a Michael Jackson fan as seen in "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow." Rachel is particularly close to the Kankers, having known them since infancy/toddlerhood as their moms were also friends, but they were separated for years after Rachel and her mom moved away (presumably to Detroit). Rachel is about Lee's age, and they teamed up to pick on Marie (and probably May also) when they were toddlers. As a result of knowing the Kankers for so long, Rachel deeply understands and sympathizes with them. She was also keenly aware of their love-hate relationship with the Eds, and was happy for them when they all came together over the course of the Teen Series. However, Rachel and the other goths dislike it when people (such as Eddy and Zoe) call them names such as "emos" and "vampires," and Rachel has developed a facial tic due to this. But in "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow," Rachel reveals that she and her fellow goths don't really like being called "goths" either, only settling for the term since they found it less offensive than the other names and because people would always label them as such. It is also implied that Rachel has a darker side, as she scarred Paul for life ( using a potato peeler) after she caught him peeping on her. He described her as "a real scary girl," and this is prominently shown at times when Rachel casts a creepy, ghoul-eyed expression to intimidate people. But in truth, Rachel actually prefers love over violence, and at Nazz's party in "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow," she remorsefully apologized to Paul for what she did to him, having overreacted to his peeping on her. They forgave each other for their wrongs, and Rachel & Paul danced with each other, even though Rachel admitted that she wasn't a good dancer (she did know how to grind, however). Rachel began to show more of a liking towards Paul over the course of the final episodes, and after graduating near the end of the finale, she finally kisses him! In the Valentines special, it was revealed that Rachel had a boyfriend named Jacob (but they later broke up, as Rachel explained in "Betroth-Ed"), and that she's resistant (to an extent) against boys' physical attractiveness and charm. She occasionally uses her own physical charm to her advantage as well, such as flashing a bunch of Acids in "Return of the Eds" to distract them. Rachel also seems to have a liking for Kyle, as she referred to him as "hun" in "Return of the Eds" and called him "adorable" in "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow." In "Nine to Ed," Rachel is said to be the most fearless of the girls, and she even outlasted Ed (who's quite fearless himself) in a no-screaming contest through a very scary dark ride in Mondo-A-GoGo.

Rachel is named after another production assistant, Rachel Connor.

**_PART B (Parents and Relatives- their appearances are described in their debut episodes)_**

**1. Angela and Stanley "Stan" Christensen:** Ed's & Sarah's parents debut in "Music to My Eds pt 1." Based on evidence from the show, Angela is the one who does all the disciplining in the house, and it's implied in "Stark Raving Ed" that Sarah's anger issues were inherited from her. This is confirmed in "Return of the Eds" when Angela ferociously fights numerous Acids alongside Stan to protect their children, though both were knocked out and captured in the process (they were later rescued). But despite her motherly love, Angela will resort to very harsh means to teach her kids lessons, even going so far as to suspend chicken, gravy and butter from Ed's diet to force him into eating other foods. Angela used to neglect Ed in favor of Sarah, but eventually came to acknowledge Ed and she weeped heavily when she feared his possible death in the Christmas special. Stan, unlike Angela, is lenient and easygoing. He'd rather lazily watch TV and read the newspaper than listen to his wife's and childrens' constant complaints. He doesn't seem to mind his kids' antics, either. Like Ed, Stan savors buttered toast (and presumably chicken & gravy as well), and he also possesses incredible strength, as he lifted the entire Peach Creek High School off its foundation and threw it during the finale! It's likely that Ed inherited all these traits from Stan. Stan also enjoys baseball and hot dogs, shown when he watched PCH play in "One Flew Over the Eds."

**2. Phoebe and Morgan Hart:** Double-D's parents debut in "Party at My Ed pt 2" (though at the time, they weren't wearing their normal attire since they were on their honeymoon in Paris). Phoebe and Morgan are business workers and thus seldom appear as they are rarely home, instead communicating with their son via sticky notes. They have very strict household rules, and grounded Double-D after he, Ed and Eddy threw a party that wrecked their house. Phoebe is allergic to feathers, and it also appears that Double-D inherited his manner of speech from Morgan. In "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow" while Double-D was pondering how to break to his parents that he missed school, he said that Morgan would take away his labeler, and that he couldn't tell Phoebe either because she couldn't keep secrets if she tried. In the finale, they were revealed to have been working with the Econo Company and meeting the CEO Freddie Kanker. When they learned of Freddie's plot to burn parts of a Peach creek history book so as to enable him to tear down Peach Creek, Phoebe and Morgan made copies of the pages beforehand. They then left a coded message detailing everything to Double-D before being captured and locked away somewhere by Freddie's subordinates. They were freed and reunited with Double-D near the end of the finale, after Freddie's defeat.

**3. Gladys and Roger McGee:** Eddy's parents debut in "Green Around the Eds pt 2." Roger works as a used car salesman and wears a toupee, while Gladys is a farsighted housewife. It is likely that they have a bad relationship with their older son (Eddy's brother), and they don't approve of Eddy's pranking antics, either. In fact, in "Green Around the Eds," they took part in an elaborate plot by Kevin to help him get back at Eddy, who pranked him earlier! Roger and Gladys later force Eddy to pay off damages that he inflicted upon a man's car during "One Flew Over the Eds," despite that same man attempting to break Eddy's window in retaliation. Eddy called his parents "retarded" for ignoring this. In "Return of the Eds," Roger and Gladys called the police after their older son, Danny, called their home. And when he eventually arrived, they fought him and his Acids until they were outnumbered and captured. They and the other cul-de-sac parents were later rescued by Double-D, and Roger & Gladys were proud when Eddy defeated Danny.

**4. Daniel "Danny" McGee:** Eddy's notorious older brother returns in "Return of the Eds," in which he was revealed to have used bullying, destruction, and fear to gain respect while he lived in Peach Creek. All of these acts led to tensions between him and his parents before he moved away to work at Mondo-A-GoGo. Later, after tormenting Eddy and his friends in BPS, Danny was arrested and put behind bars. About a year-&-a-half into the timeskip, however, Danny escaped prison and hid from the police in Lemon Brook, where he and his friends used to hang out. While in Lemon Brook, Danny joined the Acids gang, eventually becoming their leader and a "drug lord" (Eddy also mentioned in "Peeping Ed" that he used drugs before and presumably became addicted). Some time later, he met Ballyhoo Butch, Lee's father, and together they led the Acids into Peach Creek in "Return of the Eds." Butch got Danny and his Acids into Peach Creek quietly in exchange for them helping Butch capture Lee, then Danny set his sights on getting revenge on Eddy & his friends for what happened in BPS and to expand his drug empire by conquering Peach Creek. In a flashback in the same episode, it was revealed that Danny once had a relationship with Nazz's cousin Erin, whom he cruelly dumped in high school. Later in the episode, she and Eddy both confront Danny after getting through his traps. While Erin held off Danny's right-hand man, Eddy fought Danny himself. The two brothers fought throughout their house until it ended on their back porch, where Eddy finally defeated Danny by knocking his head through the porch bars, leaving him stuck, then Eddy forced Danny into submission by threatening him with milk (Danny was revealed o be lactose intolerant in "Ed, Pass it On"). Erin then proceeded to beat Danny before he was arrested by the FBI for his crimes. Later, in "Past is Ed," Eddy reveals that Danny pulled a senior prank while in high school, and that his (Eddy's) own will surpass Danny's. But Principal Antonucci reveals that Danny's prank destroyed the school and got him arrested & expelled. Eddy's friends told him of this to persuade him into quitting his own prank, but it wasn't until later that Eddy realized he was becoming more like Danny, and he promptly abandoned his prank.

**5. Grandpa McGee:** Eddy mentioned his grandfather in "Eds n Chips," in which he said that his grandfather was a true whaler (unlike Danny), and he left numerous whaling harpoons in Eddy's house. According to "Take This Ed and Shove It," Grandpa McGee strongly resembles Eddy (or at least Old Eddy).

**6. Samson McGee (long deceased):** Mentioned in the finale, Samson was one of Eddy's ancestors who lived during the colonial period. He was a farmer who led a rebellion against Lord Benedict Kanker's son, who owned Peach Creek at the time. The rebellion was successful, and Samson won back Peach Creek in the McGee name.

**7. Wendy and James Blackwell (Sr.):** Jimmy's parents debut in "Eds Gone Wild pt 2." Jimmy inherited his fearful nervousness and insecurity from Wendy, who also shares his passion for art. His father James Sr, in stark contrast, is quite forceful and is a fan of hockey ("If it Smells like an Ed"), maybe even a player! Wendy is also more compassionate than her rather indifferent and short-tempered husband, but despite James's gruff nature, he fiercely fought to protect Jimmy against the Acids in "Return of the Eds" until he was knocked out and captured by them along with Wendy. Both were later rescued with the other parents by Double-D.

**8. Tabitha "Tabby" and Gerald Van Bartonschmeer:** Nazz's parents debut in separate episodes. Tabby debuts in "You Are What You Ed pt 2," while Gerald doesn't appear until the end of the finale, to watch Nazz graduate. Tabby has lectured Nazz about dieting so she wouldn't become overwieght, but Nazz ignored, and Tabby ultimately called for liposuction on her daughter at the end of "You Are What You Ed." Tabby also fought against the Acids in "Return of the Eds" to protect her daughter, but was knocked out and captured by them as a result. She and the other parents were rescued by Double-D. In "Past is Ed," Gerald is shown to own a large marble collection that, according to Nazz, he allows her to use. Tabby is named after Tabitha St. Germain, who voiced Nazz in season 1.

**9. Erin:** She is Nazz's older cousin and debuts in "You Are What You Ed pt 2." She's a college medical student and, along with her aunt (Tabby), encouraged Nazz to diet to avoid becoming overweight, and was shocked upon seeing Nazz's obesity in "You Are What You Ed." She also knows the Eds and their friends, as they met at some point during the timeskip. Much later, in "Return of the Eds," it's revealed that Erin once had a relationship with Eddy's brother Danny in high school. Unfortunately, Danny broke her heart by dumping her over the school's intercom, and a devastated Erin carried a bitter hatred for him ever since. Towards the end of "Return of the Eds," Erin confronted Danny alongside Eddy, and she fought and defeated his right-hand man while Eddy took on Danny. After Eddy defeated Danny, Erin vengefully beat her ex-boyfriend with a torchiere. She later attended the graduation ceremony in the finale, taking a picture of Nazz and her friends together. Erin is named after Erin Fitzgerald, who voiced Nazz during seasons 2, 4 and onwards.

**10. Marian:** First mentioned in the cartoon episode "Your Ed Here," Marian is Nazz's maternal aunt and Erin's mother. She debuts in the Christmas special. Marian apparently has a strong liking for eggnog and hogs it, as sister Tabby hinted when she told Marian to save some for Gerald.

**11. Peter Dorn:** Kevin's dad debuts in "Green Around the Eds pt 1." Peter has a job at the jawbreaker factory, and as a result his garage is stocked full of jawbreakers. He doesn't like when his son Kevin fools around, but he quickly rushed to his son's defense in "Return of the Eds" against the invading Acids, only to be knocked out and captured. He was later rescued with the other parents by Double-D.

**12. Selena and Phil Ludgate:** Jonny's parents are mentioned in "My Ed for You pt 2," but they don't actually appear until the Christmas special. According to Jonny, they work in the DNR (Department of Natural Resources). Phil fought against the Acids to protect Jonny in "Return of the Eds," but was quickly defeated and captured by them. They then captured Selena, but both were later rescued along with the other parents by Double-D. They later appear in the finale, where they were shown to be deeply environmental when they chained themselves to trees in the Peach Creek woods to protect them from loggers.

**13. Grampa Oak:** Plank's grandfather appears in "My Ed for You pt 1." Grampa Oak is a giant tree that stands on a field ledge above Watermelon Falls, and climbing onto his branches provides spectacular views of the Watermelon Falls skyline as well as the waterfall the city is named after. He once had a wife named Grandma Oak (also a tree), who died of broken heartwood (a pun on "broken heart") upon learning of the deaths of their children (Plank's parents). They also had many other offspring trees that comprised Plank's family. Grampa Oak's hearing is poor as a result of his old age, and Jonny has to repeat himself numerous times for Grampa Oak to hear him. Plank even suggested that he get hearing aids! Grampa Oak also witnessed Double-D and Marie come together, believed that it was meant to be, and they had their first kiss while sitting on one of his branches.

**14. Hanna and Noah Vorlik:** Rolf's parents debut in the Christmas special. Noah is a mighty shepard (a fact in which Rolf takes pride), and he has a very tough and domineering personality. Hanna seems to be a housewife and is known for her prowess in the kitchen, where she makes various odd recipes, and she seems to be wearing a wig as Rolf mentioned in "Rambling Ed" that she has thin hair. Rolf also sometimes depends on Hanna for assistance. Unlike their son, Hanna and Noah speak "normally," as in they don't refer to themselves in third-person. In "Betroth-Ed," Hanna and Noah help Rolf prepare for Rolf's upcoming marriage with Nell, but unknown to the fiances, Noah & Nell's father were planning to send them to a faraway area in California as their new home once they marry. They both found out, however, and they called off the marriage to be with their friends and learn more about modern culture. Rolf promised to marry Nell at a later time, so Noah allowed Rolf to stay with him, Hanna, Nana and Nano until then. Not long afterwards, in "Return of the Eds," Noah fought the Acids alongside Rolf, but he was ultimately knocked out and captured along with Hanna, Nana and Nano. All four were rescued with the other cul-de-sac parents by Double-D. In the finale, Noah drives the tractor to crush Freddie Kanker's car.

**15. Nana and Nano:** Rolf's grandparents debut alongside his parents in the Christmas special. Nana was revealed to be Hanna's mother in "Eds n Chips," (thus making her Rolf's maternal grandma) and she uses a walker to get around, while Nano uses a cane. According to evidence from the series, Nana is very disfigured and hairy, apparently likes cheese dip, and is very grumpy when her sleep is disturbed. In the Teen Series, she got a llama as a birthday gift because she always wanted one, and it's shown in the Christmas Special that she has no idea who Santa Claus is. According to Rolf, Nano has "curds" on his back and keeps a special hair-growth formula that Rolf borrows to regrow Nazz's hair during "Rise of The Gourd." He also seems to suffer from senility, and he probably (like Nana) doesn't know who Santa is, either. Like Hanna and Noah (Rolf's parents) and unlike Rolf, they do not refer to themselves in third-person. Nana and Nano helped Rolf prepare for his upcoming marriage in "Betroth-Ed," and Nano also participated in the discussion about where Rolf and Nell would go afterwards. In the same episode, Nana is shown to be allergic to rabbits. In the finale, it's shown that Nano can use his cane like a weapon (which made him feel "fifteen years younger"), and that Nana can detach her wooden leg to wield it the same way while riding her llama as a steed.

**16. The Vorlik Family:** They appear in "Betroth-Ed," having come from the Old Country to attend Rolf's upcoming marriage. Among those attending were several of Rolf's cousins, uncles, aunts, and their children & spouses. One of Rolf's younger cousins, Bastian, has had a crush on Sarah since "The Eds Are Coming," but Sarah does not return his feelings.

**17. Ursula Kanker:** The Kanker Sisters' mom debuts in "Lesson Number Ed pt 2." Ursula was kicked out by her mom as a teenager, and over the course of several years, she befriended Rachel's mom Nikki and had affairs with Butch, Bubba and Rod (her daughters' fathers). But all of her relationships ended messily and left her living a destitute life in the trailer park. Furthermore, her right eye was gouged through by Rod, and she wears an eyepatch to cover the gruesome wound. As a result of her experiences, Ursula has become a very stern, serious, and strict woman who deeply "hates" men. She works her daughters very hard and doesn't approve of their childish and inappropriate love approaches towards the Eds either, believing that girls must mature if they want to win mens' hearts. She was at particular odds with Marie's rebellious attitude and they frequently exchanged barbs with each other, while Lee and May know better than to challenge their mom. Despite her ferocious temper, equally fearsome weaponry (including a huge anchor and grappling hooks strapped to her arms) and acclaimed hatred for men, Ursula is normally quite courteous and polite. This is shown when she gratefully thanked Double-D for tutoring Marie in "Lesson Number Ed" despite her amorous advances on him, for which Marie was subsequently punished. But despite her harsh and strict attitude towards her daughters, Ursula truly loves them and doesn't want any of them going out into the streets like she did and thus live the difficult life she lived. She also still secretly loves Butch, Bubba and Rod but lamented the fact that they were no good, so she kept her daughters away from them and made up lies about hating men. And while still loving her old mates, she would still beat them severely, demonstrated when she beat Bubba with her anchor after he kidnapped Marie, and she threatened to do the same to Butch in "Return of the Eds." Ursula smokes a pipe and has a knack for cooking seafood, having worked in a seafood restaurant while living in Orange Harbor.

**18. Butch "Ballyhoo Butch" Hughes:** Lee's father is first mentioned and his picture shown in "My Ed for You pt 1," but he doesn't actually appear until "Return of the Eds pt 1." Butch is a magician who owned and ran a magic circus he named after himself, and at one point, Ursula Kanker (whom he refers to as "Ursie") joined this circus to make something of herself. Butch became so impressed by her talents that they started making love after each show. Soon enough, Butch impregnated Ursula with Lee, but at the time, he didn't want to "waste money" on taking care of his child. Disgusted by his selfish greed, Ursula left Butch and his circus. Years later, Butch battled Ursula in court for Lee's custody, but lost. After several more futile custody battles, Butch's circus began to decline and fall apart as a consequence, so he eventually joined forces with Danny McGee and his Acids. In "Return of the Eds," Butch used his magic to summon Danny and the Acids into Peach Creek. In exchange, they were to help Butch kidnap Lee, whom he intended to use to help restore his circus to its former glory. Butch confronted Lee, her sisters and Ursula in their trailer, where Butch used various magic tricks to capture May, Marie and Ursula (in that order). He then tried to capture Lee, but she defeated him by analyzing and using his own magic against him. Butch was then arrested by the FBI for his actions, along with Danny and the other Acids.

**19. Bobby "Bubba" Robbins:** Marie's father appears in "My Ed for You pt 1," and is the antagonist of said episode. He was a traveling bodybuilder whom Ursula Kanker met after she broke up with Butch, and they quickly became an item. Bubba took Ursula on "rides to the moon" and helped deliver Lee and raise her. After Lee's birth, Bubba impregnated Ursula with Marie, then they settled in Orange Harbor (the city from BPS). But while living in Orange Harbor, Ursula discovered that Bubba was cheating on her with 3 other women, and she immediately ditched him. He later fought Ursula in court for Marie's custody, but lost just like Butch. Over subsequent years, Bubba stopped bodybuilding and he became grossly obese. In "My Ed for You," Bubba returns and kidnaps Marie and his other children Ryan, Sabrina & Charlie (the children of the women he had affairs with) to live with him in Watermelon Falls. Double-D, Rachel and the Kankers (Ursula especially) are outraged by this and mobilized to save Marie. Double-D made it first, but Bubba strangled him, called him "Scrawny" and severely injured him, provoking Marie and Ed into attacking him. Marie defeats Bubba with Ed's assistance, but he rises again shortly afterwards, only to be struck down by a furious Ursula who brutally beat him and called for his arrest.

**20. Ryan:** He is Marie's paternal brother and appears in "My Ed for You pt 2." Ryan is the son of one of the 3 women that his father Bubba cheated on Ursula with, and is Bubba's second child (after the slightly older Marie). Ryan is mute and thus communicates via sign-language, which his half-sister Sabrina translates for him.

**21. Sabrina:** She is Marie's paternal sister and appears in "My Ed for You pt 2" (though her screams are heard in pt 1). Sabrina is the daughter of one of the 3 women that her father Bubba cheated on Ursula with, and is Bubba's third child. She appears to be an intellectual and understands sign-language, allowing her to translate her half-brother Ryan's gestures into words.

**22. Charlie:** Charlie is Marie's paternal brother and appears in "My Ed for You pt 2" (though his screams are heard in pt 1). Charlie is the son of one of the 3 women that his father Bubba cheated on Ursula with, and is Bubba's fourth and youngest child. Charlie has a habit of drinking lots of juice, of which he keeps countless pouches inside his pockets, and his excessive juice-drinking leads to his frequent need to urinate.

**23. Rodney "Rod" Turner (deceased):** May's father only appeared in flashbacks, the first being in "My Ed for You pt 1." Rod was an alcoholic who just lost his job as a fisherman when he met Ursula Kanker in an Orange Harbor restaurant she worked at. Without a job, Rob couldn't pay for his home, but Ursula was attracted to him so she let him live with her. He got another job diving for clams, and he helped deliver Marie and helped raise her and Lee. Rod and Ursula eventually purchased a yacht and went on love cruises together, during which Rod impregnated Ursula with May. But with May's birth, they could no longer afford to keep their yacht so they gave it up. This devastated Rod, and he started drinking again and began taking Ursula for granted. Ultimately, Rod spent their savings on another yacht, infuriating Ursula and they got into a fight during which Rod was drunk. During the fight he scarred Ursula's eye, enraging her even more and she chased him away, cursing him as he ran off and May mourned his loss. Rod perished at sea some time later, but Ursula kept his death hidden from May because it would only devastate her more. However, May knew of Rod's death by the end of the finale, indicating that she was told about it at some point beforehand. She was devastated by his loss.

**24. Frederick "Freddie" Kanker:** Freddie is Ursula's older brother and the uncle of Lee, Marie and May. He first appears in "Return of the Eds pt 2." Freddie is a student prodigy who graduated at the top of his classes and eventually entered the world of business, and according to Ursula, he always "played his cards" to get what he wanted and become rich and powerful, "a symbol of Corporate America" as Ursula put it. During the events of "Eds n Chips," he became the CEO of a food industry called the Econo Company, as a newspaper article in that episode showed. In his first appearance in the final scene of "Return of the Eds," he declares Peach Creek as the location of a new Econo production facility. Later, in the finale, he announces that Peach Creek will be demolished in one week to make way for the new facility's construction. However, Double-D grows suspicious of Freddie after his parents left him a coded message regarding Freddie. After Double-D deciphered it with the aid of Nazz and Jenna, it was revealed that Freddie was embittered about his ancestors losing ownership of Peach Creek to Samson of the McGees in 1752, and he felt that the town was the perfect location to build the new Econo facility and make more money. So he resorted to treachery, having some loyal subordinates dispose of the pages in a Peach Creek history book that detailed the rebellion and anything related to it. Before they could do so, however, Double-D's parents copied the pages and hid them in Econo Inc. Freddie eventually catches on to this, and he finds the safe the copied pages were stored in before the Eds arrive. However, Rachel's father Eli took the pages in secret beforehand, having been told about it by his wife Nikki, and he gives the pages to the Eds so they can race back to Peach Creek. Freddie chases them in his car to Peach Creek, but Eddy, with the aid of the sisters, clogs one of Freddie's wheels with Kanker rubber-cement. This makes Freddie crash, leaving him unable to stop the Eds from delivering the copied pages to Mayor Berner. The citizens of Peach Creek corner Freddie, and as he curses the Eds, Ol' Chomps (who was brought over from Lake Tangerine) pops up from the sewer and eats him whole. Freddie lost his butt to the giant fish before Ursula pulled him out, then he was arrested for his actions.

**25. Benedict Kanker (long deceased):** First mentioned as "Lord Kanker" in the TV episode "A Town Called Ed," Benedict was an ancestral Kanker who lived during the colonial period. He won a gambling match against Eddy's ancestors, winning him and his descendants ownership of Peach Creek. Benedict passed away some time later, and his son inherited ownership of Peach Creek. However, the son lost ownership after Samson McGee led a successful rebellion and won it back. Freddie Kanker was angered by this, and in order to choose Peach Creek as the location of a new Econo facility, he disposed of all evidence of the rebellion.

**26. Vanessa and Manuel Flores:** Jenna's parents debut in the Christmas special. They seem to speak only in Spanish, and according to Jenna, they prefer having their lawn clean and will yell at Jenna if it isn't spotless. Vanessa was later captured by Acids in "Return of the Eds" and Manuel tried to save her, but he too was beaten down and captured. They were presumably rescued along with the other parents by Double-D. Manuel drives a minivan as shown in "Rise of The Gourd," but he may have gotten a new one before "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow" because Ed mentioned in said episode that Jenna drove his "old minivan" out of town with Kevin.

**27. Gabriela:** Jenna's aunt is mentioned during Rolf's flashbacks in "Betroth-Ed." Gabriela had to give up her pet pig Meggy for unspecified reasons, so Jenna gave Meggy to Rolf and his farm.

**28. Lequisha and Michael "Mike" Stewart:** Paul's parents debut in separate episodes, Lequisha in the Christmas special and Mike in "Peeping Ed pt 2." Paul's parents are both overweight, and he mentioned in "Peeping Ed" that Lequisha would whip him should he ever lie. Mike is revealed in "Past is Ed" to own an old orange 1980 Camaro that he doesn't trust Paul with due to his reckless driving, but Lequisha urged him into letting Paul drive it so she wouldn't have to hear his (Paul's) constant nagging. Mike reluctantly gave Paul his car keys, and Paul (as predicted) crashed the car a short time later. As punishment, Mike beat Paul and is making him pay off for a new car.

**29. The Stewart Family:** Paul's family appears in the Christmas special. They all live together with Paul & his parents in a large house with numerous apartments, and they run the gamut of ages. Paul's relatives include an unseen grandmother mentioned in "I Get an Ed Out of You" who seems to be quite overbearing, and numerous younger relatives, one of whom Paul refers to as "Lala." Another is a nephew who was shot in the butt by gangsters back in Watermelon Falls due to Paul's perversion-derived inattentiveness. This left the nephew traumatized and afflicted with psychosis. One of Paul's older cousins, first mentioned in "Ed Stroke," is an ex-Drupe who owns a gun, which he used to fight off invading Acids in "Return of the Eds."

**30. Kyle's Parents:** Kyle's mom, Rebecca "Becky" Melanosky, debuts in a brief appearance during the Christmas special. Becky and her son Kyle used to live in a coastal town called Pomelo Beach. The rest of their family still lives there, and Kyle & Becky visit and spend the holidays with them. While still living in Pomelo, Becky taught Kyle relaxation exercises and gave him a rare tortoiseshell conch. Becky was the only OC parent not present during the Acids' invasion in "Return of the Eds," because she was working at her job at the time. In "Here Today, Ed Tomorrow," Nazz explained that Becky doesn't like Kyle going out alone at night, presumably for safety reasons. Kyle's dad was only mentioned in "Rise of The Gourd," where it's revealed that he's a master guitarist and made Kyle's guitar for him as a birthday gift.

**31. Laurie and Thomas Navarro:** Zoe's parents debut in "Eds Gone Wild pt 2." Thomas is a bright, cheerful, and wild-hearted man (much like Zoe herself). He praises his daughter and her crazy antics in a manner reminescent of how Might Guy praises Rock Lee in the "Naruto" series, but (via reminders from his wife Laurie) he will also punish Zoe if her actions cause any damage or harm, though these punishments are rather lenient. He also found it "youthful" when he saw Eddy, Kevin around running around half-naked in winter weather during "From Ed to Eternity." Laurie, on the other hand, was traumatized by this. Thomas appears to enjoy combat as well, shown when he beat 75 Acids in "Return of the Eds," and he was aiming to double that number! Laurie, in contrast to her husband and daughter, is a timid, mild-mannered and soft-spoken woman. Despite this, she's the one who reminds Thomas to hand down Zoe's punishments. They also invite their relatives over for Christmas. In the finale, Thomas, with Sarah's and Kyle's help, catches Ol' Chomps in Lake Tangerine and bring the giant fish over to Peach Creek to use him in the fight against the demolishors. Ol' Chomps was re-caught and returned to Lake Tangerine afterwards.

**32. Kenny Navarro:** Zoe's infant brother is mentioned in "I Get an Ed Out of You pt 1" and later appears in the Christmas special. Zoe loves and cares for Kenny very much, and dressed him up in a star costume for Christmas.

**33. Nikki and Eli Owens:** Rachel's parents debut in separate episodes. Nikki made a picture cameo in "My Ed for You pt 1" and later appears in the Christmas special, while Eli doesn't appear until near the end of the finale. Years ago, Nikki lived in Orange Harbor with her then-infant daughter Rachel. Nikki then met Ursula Kanker and Bubba, and she quickly became friends with Ursula. Ursula moved in with Nikki after ditching Bubba, and she helped Ursula buy an apartment. When Ursula met Rod and both were working, the young Kanker sisters were left with Nikki for babysitting and they also met Rachel in the process. A few years later, after Ursula chased away Rod, Nikki moved away to live with Eli (presumably in Detroit) and took Rachel with her. Then, during the events of BPS, the Owens moved into Peach Creek, where they reunited with the Kankers. Nikki is proud of Rachel's singing prowess, though she didn't seem to like it when Rachel flashed some Acids in "Return of the Eds," even though she did so to distract the gangsters. Nikki also has prescription medicines for whenever she falls ill, as shown in "From Ed to Eternity." Eli is a businessman who's always away at work, and he currently works at Econo Inc. He communicates with his wife and daughter via phone calls, and he's also a close friend of Double-D's father Morgan at Econo Inc, so Morgan made him a copy of his card key in the case of an emergency. When Nikki called Eli about Freddie's treachery, Eli used the copied key Morgan gave him to enter Morgan's office and take the copied Peach Creek history pages before Freddie discovered them. Thus, Freddie was caught off-guard as Eli gave the pages to the Eds to show to the Peach Creek authorities. Eli also called for Freddie's arrest, but Freddie is currently eluding them.

_**TEEN SERIES PICTURES:**_ I already have some Teen series artwork up on deviantArt under the username MonkeyPhoenix325, so if you wanna see them, head over there!

_**For Those Making TS-based fics:**_ If you plan on writing a fic based on the Teen Series, whether it be a spinoff, sequel or in-between-quel (between RoTG and the TS or between TS episodes), make sure to meet the following conditions first:

1. Make sure to always credit me in your work.

2. ALWAYS proofread your work. Check for any spelling or grammar errors, because you will be criticized and flamed hard if your writing is poor.

3. Don't cram everything together into huge paragraphs. Each paragraph should range between 1-15 lines max, and those with quotes should have no more than 1 or 2 per paragraph, 3 at most.

4. Don't make chapters too short. Measure by word-length (1500-3000 is the average) or, if using Word, page-length (10-15 pages is the average).

5. MAKE SURE to keep the characters true to the events of RoTG and the TS, and keep my OCs in-character. You can flesh them out however you like, but use my designs as bases to work from.

6. For those making in-between-quels between RoTG and the TS, do NOT write anything that conflicts with the Teen Series' continuity, and if you plan on using minor OCs such as the goth boys or Steve, try giving them formal intros instead of just throwing them in out of nowhere. If you need help with ideas, you can read into my chapters for reference. Rolf's flashbacks in "Betroth-Ed pt 2" (TS Chapter 38) provide excellent sources.

7. Those writing in-between (or even during) TS episodes have to be careful not to mess up the episodes' continuity. And if you need help with ideas, draw them from the episodes. For example, you can write about what happens before and/or after the sports matches (in episodes 6, 13 and 17), May learning of Rod's death after episode 10, Eddy's and Kevin's prank war continuing after episode 11, or about couples' moments together between the episodes (good material for EddxMarie fans can be found in Double-D's photo album in the final chapter). I left the Jimmy/Zoe relationships and Rachel/Paul relationships open, by which I mean that I didn't officially bring them together, so those who enjoy those pairings can unite them and expand their relationship if they like.

8. A list of cities and towns from RoTG/TS for reference:

Orange Harbor: The city seen in BPS. The Kanker sisters and Rachel lived and grew up here as toddlers. Appears in "My Ed for You,""EEnE's Lovey Dovey Lugaboo,""Return of the Eds,""Nine to Ed," and "EEnE's Fantastic Finale."

Pomelo Beach: The coastal town Kyle hails from, and most of his family still lives there. It hosts surfing contests annually. Kevin and Jenna went to PB to spend their senior skip there. Appears in "Nine to Ed."

Cherry River: A town similar to Peach Creek. It has an amphitheater that features annual Battle of the Bands concerts, and the haunted house of Al Shiverspine (his childhood home) stands on the town's wooded outskirts. Rolf's fiance Nell also lives here. Appears in "Music to My Eds" and "EEnE's Scary Squirmy Screamathon."

Watermelon Falls: A city 8 miles west of Peach Creek. It's built around a large waterfall, and Grampa Oak stands on a ledge above it, overlooking the city skyline. Double-D and Marie had their first kiss while sitting on one of Grampa's branches. The city itself is home to Bubba, and Paul & his family hail from here as well. WF also has a zoo, from which numerous exotic animals once escaped thanks to Zoe's antics. Appears in "Eds Gone Wild" and "My Ed for You."

Lake Tangerine: The town Zoe and her family lived in before moving to Peach Creek. It's situated around a big, swampy lake that people swim and fish in, and the band "Surge" also hails from here. A giant, prehistoric fish named Ol' Chomps inhabits the lake's deeper waters. Appears in "Eds n Chips" and "EEnE's Fantastic Finale."

Prickly Pear Springs: A Vegas-like city situated within the desert. It has many colorful lights, casinos, hotels and nightclubs, but it also has ghetto areas ridden with crime and gang activity. Appears in "Ed Stroke."

Granny Smith Rapids: A small town the Eds ride through during the finale. River rapids flow through it, and Double-D's retro van was destroyed after falling into the rapids. Appears in "EEnE's Fantastic Finale."

Pineapple Pond: A crossroads town the Eds ride through en route to Orange Harbor. Appears in "EEnE's Fantastic Finale."

Durian Cove: An unseen town, but a band named "Typhoon Tip" hails from there, and it also has a high-school baseball team that visited Peach Creek High for a match in "One Flew Over the Eds."

Bananna Bluffs: An unseen but presumably coastal town. A band named "Flippin Peelz" hails from there, and it also has a high-school basketball team, called the Simians, that visited and beat PCH in "Peeping Ed."

Green Almond Rill: An unseen town mentioned by Rolf's parents during "Betrothed." It's a farming town that neighbors the industrial Lemon Brook. During the finale, the Eds passed a highway exit leading there.

Lime Bay: An unseen but presumably coastal town whose name is a pun on Green Bay, as it was mentioned to have a high-school football team in "Lesson Number Ed."


End file.
